1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for capturing charge overflow from a molding process and specifically to measuring charge overflow and processing measurement data for use at the start of the next molding process in the production run.
2. Discussion
Fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) parts are being increasingly considered for use in a wide variety of applications. An FRP part generally consists of a plastic shape in which carbon, glass fiber, or other reinforcing fibers are dispersed in order to provide strength to the resin.
An FRP product made from a thermosetting resin, particularly in the form of a sheet molded compound (SMC), can be formulated to have critical characteristics that are similar to the steel part it is intended to replace. For example, an SMC part generally has a coefficient of thermal expansion which is equivalent to that of steel and is able to sustain an E-coat (metal protection) temperature of 400.degree. F. Furthermore, an SMC part can be installed by mechanical fasteners or by bonding to metal in the production body shop of an original equipment manufacturer, side-by-side with an equivalent steel body part.
There are also competing thermoplastic materials which can be used instead of thermosetting resins. A number of thermoplastic materials, both reinforced and non-reinforced, have been evaluated in the automotive industry for primarily vertical components such as fenders and outer door panels. This class of materials has generally been limited to vertical panels because their stiffness and creep resistance is not sufficient (even in the reinforced version) for horizontal panels such as hoods and decklids.
These attempts at using thermoplastics have not been totally successful. Unlike thermosets, thermoplastics are not compatible with the automotive assembly line processes. Thermoplastics generally have to be processed separately from the E-coat bake ovens and require greater-than-desired gaps between mating surface panels to allow for their high coefficient of thermal expansion.
There are three primary processes to produce higher volume chopped fiber thermoset composite components, and there are features of each process which allow one to be the selected choice for a particular application. These three processes are compression molding, injection molding and transfer molding.
In compression molding, a charge such as a sheet molded compound containing a curable resin is placed between upper and lower heated die members defining a mold cavity. The dies are then brought to a closed position off stops applying all the pressure on the molding compound during which the dies compress the charge causing it to flow and fill the mold cavity. After the resin cures, the dies are opened and the finished part is removed. Compression molding has been historically the process of choice in making fiber reinforced thermoset composite components which require surface finish, mechanical properties and dimensional stability.
In thermoset injection molding, a plastic is injected into a cavity defined between two die halves fully closed onto stops. After cross-linking of the polymers is completed, the molds are separated and the finished part is ejected. Injection molding offers design flexibility benefits through enhanced part integration.
In transfer molding, a charge is deposited into a small optionally preheated transfer pot within the heated mold halves. A movable platform within the transfer pot is used to drive the optionally preheated, flowable charge out of the transfer pot into a mold cavity either directly into the mold, or through an edge gate into one or more molds. Transfer molding is used for parts that are too small and intricate for compression molding.
Each approach of the known prior art suffers some disadvantages. Compression molding is relatively expensive due to low automation and resultant variability. Injection molding and transfer molding cause severe degradation in mechanical properties of the resulting component because of deterioration in the integrity of the chopped fibers resulting from transportation of the material.
An additional disadvantage suffered by the prior art is charge overflow from the mold cavity, which causes undesired surface variations and imperfections, also known as "read-outs." Certain automotive components, such as external body panels, require smooth surfaces with uniform thickness. It is critical in the production of components in this body grade class that consideration is given to potential charge overflow, due to excess material from processes such as transfer molding, so that allowances may be made to purposefully direct the overflow to less critical areas of the part.
Accordingly, there remains the desire for an apparatus and process, which efficiently enables the molding of fiber reinforced plastic components of relatively high complexity, where strength is not compromised because of fiber deterioration during the molding process and surface imperfections and component thickness is controlled through the proper handling of excessive charge during molding.